


‘normal’

by lbenji



Series: autistic ben solo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autistic Ben Solo, Autistic Kylo Ren, Gen, Kid Fic, armie is 13, ben is 13, do y’all not do that?, i find your lack of autistic ben solo disturbing, its not canon age i don’t care, make that a tag you fucking cowards., poe is 14, the author projecting onto ben solo, the resistance base is on d’qar cause i said so, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbenji/pseuds/lbenji
Summary: armitage knew his friend wasn’t ‘normal,’ per se.he knew from the way ben would gently tap his knees rhythmically, with the tips of his index and middle finger. when he got frustrated and instead slammed his palms into his knees, no identifiable rhythm.(please read the notes for my explanation and excuse behind this attempt)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: autistic ben solo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	‘normal’

armitage knew his friend wasn’t ‘normal,’ per se. 

he knew from the way ben would gently tap his knees rhythmically, with the tips of his index and middle finger. when he got frustrated and instead slammed his palms into his knees, no identifiable rhythm.

it wasn’t something that bothered him, because armitage understood that ben and him were different in many ways and this was simply one more difference. 

* * *

“i’m not very good at the flying simulations yet,” ben stated to armitage and poe, looking down at the wooden table and tapping his right knee.

they were sitting on a picnic table, ben on one side by himself, and the other two boys next to each other, on the opposite.

“don’t worry about it, ben, at least you haven’t crashed and almost died a million times like he has,” armitage pointed a finger at poe.

ben paled and looked up, his hand stilling. his wide eyes moved from poe’s left and right shoulder, “you almost,” he paused, “died?”

“oh kriff-” armitage realized ben didn’t understand that it was a joke and hurried to clarify, “no, no, poe didn’t almost die, i was just commenting on how reckless he is when flying.” he offered a weak smile, hoping ben would see and know that his friend was safe. 

“i’m okay, buddy! it’s all simulated, so there’s no way for me to actually get hurt!” poe added.

ben hummed once, and seemed to settle down, resuming the gentle rhythm of tapping his right knee. 

* * *

poe also knew his friend wasn’t exactly like every other kid.

he knew because of the way ben would run away from the screaming engines of x-wings, while the other kids ran towards them, eager to see the pilots. 

poe didn’t mind the differences in their needs, because even though he loved to hear the noise of ships coming to life, his friend didn’t. 

* * *

“ _loud loud loud loud loud loud loud loud_ ,” ben repeated to himself, covering both of his ears while tears streamed down his face, “ _loud loud loud loud loud loud_.”

pacing back and forth and repeating the mantra while shaking his head, ben squeezed his eyes shut for three seconds, then opened them to find his friend standing a couple feet away from him. 

“hey, ben,” poe walked towards him, slowly, incase ben needed space and wanted him to **_stop_**. 

he recognized ben was having a sensory overload, and wanted to help, rather than overwhelm him further.

“it’s _loud_ ,” ben winced at the sound of blaster fire and engines roaring to life. 

“yeah, it is. do you want to go back to your room, maybe?” poe asked.

ben nodded and stumbled forward, following his friend to the pale stone building. once inside, ben removed his hands from his ears and started shaking them, settling onto the soft couch.

poe stood hesitantly, then asked; “do you want me to stay or do you want to be-“

“stay,” ben interrupted, “please.” 

poe nodded and sat next to him, watching as ben started rubbing both of his knees in soothing circular motions. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uh first thank you very much for reading, i would appreciate it So much if you commented with any advice/constructive criticism you might have?
> 
> but, basically i wrote this in 50 minutes because i’ve had this idea of “write more autistic ben fics” in my head for a while, and i have another fic (featuring reylo, post tros,) in my drafts that i keep going over and feeling like it’s not perfect enough. so i decided to just,,, throw all caution to the wind and write the first shit that popped into my head, make everything up as i went, really.
> 
> so this probably isn’t very good writing, but it’s raw i suppose and is just kind of,, yeah. this is it


End file.
